Solar Shadow
by MadmoiselleIvory
Summary: When Magneto returns he brings along his league, which includes a teenage girl that Professor X believes has potential.Though to assure that her powers are properly used, a war will have to fought over her.Meanwhile, Gambit attempts to woo her


_**7 months After: The Mission (Webcam Recording)**_

"_Well…my names Remy LaBeau, to my enemies it's Gambit. Evening, if you are reading this we are either dead, or have failed our mission….or I just need someone to talk to. After meeting this girl, who Logan thinks is apparently going to change my life-" "No, we just know you, Gambit" states Rogue, off screen._

_ Gambit rolls his eyes._

"_As I was saying, this is something that isn't truly important…but! I have news for you! I'm reading off of a paper, I apparently wrote to myself. In case of – Logan! What's this say" shouts Gambit._

"_Amnesia, or memory erasing" states Logan, also off screen._

"_Of course it is! Though obviously! We aren't dead, so we must've failed some sort of mission….which I don't remember, because no one's explaining shit –" "Language" shouts Scott._

"_Yes mom! Apparently the Professor's looking for me to remember something, but I don't…and I'm the only one who can! So that sucks! I can only remember one thing though! It has something to do with the sun, and the entire solar system! So I'm sitting here, talking to a laptop. How stupid do you think I feel?" says Gambit._

"_Pretty damn stupid" says Logan._

"_Thanks Logan, that really helps! Really…I can't remember anything, but that isn't true. Is it? I remember this part though. We were beginning this mission, had something to do with a girl. I wasn't invited so…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 months earlier: The Start Of The Mission<strong>_

Logan was walking down the hallways accompanied by Scott, Storm, and Jean Grey. Gambit was hurrying after Logan, and Logan sighed as he pulled him to a stop.

"Logan man, get me on this one!" stated Gambit.

Logan sighed, and rolled his eyes; as though he were listening to a child who'd been pleading for candy for several straight hours. He looked towards the others, and Jean Grey shook her head 'no'.

"Come on! I haven't seen any action in months" stated Gambit.

Both Logan and Scott smirked at Gambit.

"Would you two grow up" said Gambit.

"Alright, just don't get in the way" stated Logan.

Gambit smiled, and then they continued to walk to where the X Jet is held. They all slowly gathered onto the X Jet, and buckled in.

"Shields, check! Radar, prepared for operation –" "You talking to yourself, check" interrupts Logan.

"Logan being an asshole, well…I guess everything is set" retorted Scott.

"Summers, Logan…can we all just chill on this one? Last time we nearly crashed" stated Gambit.

Scott and Logan looked towards him.

"Not exactly something, I'm sure we'd want to repeat" said Gambit, raising his hands in an 'I surrender' way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 Months Later: Webcam Video<strong>_

"_After that it's a bit blank, but I've got a scar that might as well say 'Logan was here' –" Gambit laughs, and then he returns to looking at the webcam._

"_It's hard to remember anything really after that…..but there isn't a lot go of, I can only tell you what I remember. Retrieve the girl…I think there was a girl – she was eighteen…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>7 Months Earlier: The Mission<strong>_

_'Retrieve the girl'_, he heard echo in his head once more. The girl was being forcefully pulled along by Pyro, and Magneto stood waiting a helicopter nearby.

Gambit stood in between Pyro, and the stairs he'd have to climb to reach the helicopter on the roof.

"Move aside old man" stated Pyro.

"I'm not too old to teach you a lesson kid" stated Gambit.

Pyro shoved the girl off to the side, her head was covered with a sack, and her hands duct taped together behind her back. A flame ignited in Pyro's hand, and Gambit twirled his staff.

Pyro threw a large burst of fire toward Gambit, and he spun his staff to cause the flame to disappear. Then he hit Pyro over the head with the staff, and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well, that worked well" said Gambit looking to Pyro on the ground.

Gambit then approached the girl on the ground, and undid the duct tape around her hands. Revealing her light brown skin, and then he removed the sack over her head. Her silky dark brown hair was only a medium/long length, coming only a bit below her shoulders; while her brown eyes were filled with fear, and bit of tears.

"This may hurt a little" stated Gambit, then ripping away the duct tape from her mouth.

The girl gasped, and Gambit looked at her kindly.

"Here, we should go" said Gambit, taking her hand, and beginning to run off with her.

**7 Months Later: Webcam Video**

"_The rest was unimportant…or at least, to me" smiled Gambit._


End file.
